


A Shirt, a Neckerchief and my Bag on my Shoulders

by Imanga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dry Humping, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Related one-shots, hands in pants, scouting, silent encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanga/pseuds/Imanga
Summary: 1. Body Heat -Hinata is freezing cold as she washes up in a nearby stream despite the poor weather, until Naruto unexpectedly shows up to shelter her...2. Sweet as Candy -The vision of a certain someone turns Naruto into a hot mess during a walkA series of related one-shots about Naruto and Hinata at a scout summer camp, written for theNaruto Smut Monday2021 event.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarutoDays (DAYS8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Heat - _Hinata is freezing cold as she washes up in a nearby stream despite the poor weather, until Naruto unexpectedly shows up to shelter her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Naruto Smut Monday 2021 January Tumblr prompt: "Body Heat"
> 
> * * *
> 
> My first official attempt at smut, yeah! I'm dedicating this to NarutoDays (Dayseternal) for she was the one who inspired this work by suggesting that I write about my scouting experience (probably not what she had in mind, though... 😂)
> 
> Actually based on real memories from my own scout years -well, except for the lemon parts ahah
> 
> Enjoy!

The cold contact of the icy water from the stream, only a couple of degrees above freezing temperature, pulled a shiver out of Hinata. Her face contorted into a grimace of displeasure, her hands and entire body tensing up from the extreme heat difference. This would be tough.

She took a deep breath, slow breath, focusing all her energy on the flow of air traveling through her lungs in an attempt to calm down her overstimulated senses, her muscles hardly relaxing despite the repeated inhalations.

In... 

And out. 

In... 

And out. 

In... 

And out. 

Good.

When she felt that she had finally grabbed a sufficient enough hold of herself, she dived her hands in the running waters again, the glacial liquid pooling in her tepid palms, and energetically splashed her legs with it. The cool blow of the breeze biting on her wet skin hit her harder than she would have ever imagined. 

She stopped short, her heart pounding hard in her chest, her teeth chewing on her lip. So, so cold. 

She hated it.

Unfortunately, it was this, or staying dirty for another two and a half weeks of camp.

She looked down at her bare legs, covered in four days of dirty: dry mud mixed with sweat and muck formed a shell of impurities over the alabaster of her epidermis, the thin crust enough to deter any insect and unwanted attention alike. She was disgustingly grossed.

She sighed. Staying dirty was no option.

Above her head, baby droplets started to fall from the threatening skies, sogging her even more. 

Rain was the worst thing possible when camping. It soaked everything on its path, leaving people and fabrics cold and wet, unable to warm up, seeping by every tiniest opening it could find to ruin your sleeping bag or last change of clean clothes. You could never dry. You were never comfortable. You wore your drenched uniform all day long, its dampness extending to your underwear. It impacted your morale, surely wearing off your patience and sanity, the heavy material of your shirt, shorts and hiking shoes sticking to your numb limbs, weighting on your figure and every move again and again.

It had been raining ceaselessly since the beginning of their summer camp, four days ago. 

A rare meteorological phenomenon, especially for the season and the region, that the small Konohagakure troop was not well-equipped to face, their bell tents designed to resist the heat waves of the country’s vigorous summers more than this neverending drizzle worthy of a Kiri winter. Tirelessly hammering them, its monotone and jerky noise muffled all other surrounding sounds, wrapping the forest around their campsite in a thick fog, rendering them deaf and blind to the outside world.

Gathering her courage, Hinata breathed again, air loudly rushing down her throat with a whistling noise, and started to rub the dirty off her filthy milk legs, the cloudy waters dripping down her body immediately being carried away by the gentle flow of the sharp crystal-clear brook.

Never in her life would have she imagined ever condescending to living the way she had for the past days. Because the plot they had been landed was on a slope, mud and rain continuously ran downhill and, on their first night, had infiltrated the permeable tents of the group at the poorly designed junction where the wall met the floor mat, spreading all over their mattresses, sleeping bags and kits, abruptly pulling the tired teenager out of their much-needed sleep.

In the midst of the dark and the general panic, the nine teenage scouts, flashlights glued to their forehead, had floundered over an hour with garbage bags to caulk the breaches of their shelters the best they could, the little energy they had left channeled into fighting an unwinnable fight against the elements which had left them drenched, chilled to the bone, and covered in a thick layer of damp dark soil and grass.

At daybreak, the troop, exhausted by the night they had just experienced and the unremitting ordeal, had then taken advantage of the first rays of sun tearing through the dense rain curtain to dig trenches all around their tents, the makeshifts canals collecting and redirecting the rain and its flux on each side of their dwelling. A temporary measure, to protect what was left of their ruined possessions.

Neither Ino, nor Sakura, nor Hinata, had ever dug a trench before.

If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she knew that -although none of the girls would ever admit it- that deep down, her two teammates had hoped really hard that one of the guys would volunteer to do it for them, Ino and Sakura counting on their good looks, puppy eyes and mystic femininity to avoid such a grueling and messy chore; they had promptly been disappointed. 

Not only did none of the boys offer to do their dirty work for themselves but worse, Kiba and Naruto had both grabbed their guitars and started playing teasing and unflattering songs to their glory right next to them as they worked the earth, the rest of the group soon crowding around the three girls gauchely digging and shoveling the impracticable ground, singing and laughing as the three females unloaded even more mud inside their devastated tent in the process.

The current situation hit Hinata harder than her two comrades. Lacking both the self-assurance and beauty that made the two other girls popular with the rest of the boys of the group, she could only rely on her kept appearance, her delicate face always perfectly cleaned up, her silky blue hair neatly styled in a high ponytail or a sophisticated fish braid, her uniform freshly ironed and her neckerchief flawlessly tied. But now… Now, she had to show herself around the camp with brown mush spread all over her body and clothes, the drenched thick cotton of her uniform hanging from her tiny silhouette making her look like a drowning kitten and her bang sticking to her forehead in a jumble of uneven damped locks, her hair disheveled. 

It made her feel bad about herself. It made her feel really, really bad.

So bad, in fact, that she’d rather face the frosty waters of the stream under this relentless mourning sky than spend another day looking like Robinson Crusoe, especially when there were six guys in her troop that were pretty quick to pick up on every little flaw or mistake that separated you from the norm. 

And Hinata didn’t want to be made fun of.

Still quivering from the harsh weather and the water running between her frozen feet, she finished getting rid of all the sediments on her legs up to the rim of her bathing suit’s bottoms, before regretfully walking back to the bank to take off the red shirt of her uniform and her triple-color neckerchief, dropping them off as delicately as she could on the soaked side, the freezing wet wind on her unguarded arms slowing her cardiac rhythm down.

A bitter draft washed suddenly over her chest and, through the thick material of her bathing suit top, she felt her baby nipples harden, two small swellings ending the round of her breast, awkwardly pushing through the spongy fabric. She really was cold.

Cold. So, so cold. And so was the water. 

She wavered. 

She felt torn between keeping on washing herself, or giving up and putting her soaked shirt back on for some feeble protection, its tough cotton acting like a second skin despite the water, trapping the warmth of her body. Her teeth chattered and she closed her eyes tight to repress the tears that were rushing to them, the stiffness that had eaten her feet now extending to her shins and calves. A violent shiver shook her uncovered torso, and she hugged her chest in a vain attempt to refrain her heat from leaving her, the rain running down her cheeks mixing with her silent sobs. She wanted to go home.

There was something liberating in crying in the middle of this wintry stream, the stress, anxiety and exhaustion amassed over the last days finally pouring out of her, blending with the drizzle on her skin, trickling down her arms, her stomach, her back, her legs, the brook equally carrying everything away in its midst, each tremor of her chest a relief more soothing than the one before. 

She wanted to go home. She was cold. She wanted to go home.

She detested being that weak. She was the smallest of the troop and could never carry as big of a load as her teammates already, so her preppy city mouse habits, worthy of a little princess unable to cope with the world once outside the safe and hushed and cozy atmospheres she was used to back home, only made things worse. It had already earned her some quite apposite remarks from the guys in the past that had made her cry. Why couldn’t she be more like Sakura, savvy with the great outdoors and strong enough to carry as big of a kit as the boys? Life was definitely unfair.

“Hinata?”

A voice, hoarse, sunny, questioning, rose from the nearby bank behind her shoulder and took her brutally aback, her muscles suddenly tightening up even more than before. Quickly wiping the tears and raindrops spread on her cheeks, she then realized that she was only wearing a swimsuit and proceeded with covering modestly her chest, red already rushing to her face.

“I-I’m fine!” She croaked, her voice sounding pathetic in the middle of the ongoing chaos as she prayed for her unwanted visitor to give up fast and leave her alone, “I’ll be with the group in a minute!”

A lull, followed by some heavy splashes in the stream, answered her silent begging.

“I was looking for you!” Explained the voice, now right behind her, its owner painfully oblivious to the extreme discomfort their presence gave her, “Kiba, Sakura and Choji wanted to play a game of Tarot and I thought you’d like to join us, so I went looking for you! Whatcha doing?”

Leaning over her shoulder to get a better view of her, Naruto finally showed up in her field of vision, the plastic round buttons and surprisingly warmish cotton fabric of his shirt stamping the skin of her back, an innocent wondering look on his face.

“Ya washing?” He queried, stun, as his stare traveled down the open of her skin, her arms and hands doing their best to protect her reveling décolletage. She opened her mouth, ready to serve him any ready-made excuse that would convince him to go away, far from her and her ugly, naked body covered in filth, her stomach contracting in a desperate attempt to hide the little bulge that made her feel self-conscious each and every time she had to undress in front of Ino and Sakura, but her teeth banged together instead, nipping any protest in the bud.

“Ya cold?” Instantly pressed Naruto, a hint of concern now in his voice as he noticed the goosebumps wandering her skin, his chest pushing even more against the crook of her spine and her shoulder blades, “Why didn’t you say so before? You could have just told us that you wanted to shower, I’m sure the girls would have helped you keep warm!”

Hinata interiorly kicked herself, damning her flimsy biology. No way he was letting this go now, she knew him too well. Whenever he saw someone in need, Naruto couldn’t stop harassing them until they let him help them, his insistence bordering on pathological obsession. She knew his heart was in the right place, but he didn’t know when to walk away from something and since there was absolutely zero chance for either him to pick up on her embarrassment or her to clearly ask him to leave her alone, she had to make do with his kind but quite intrusive personality.

“I… I didn’t want to be a bother”, she lied in a whisper, her eyes set on the water rushing against her feet, too unsettled to look at him. His eyes suddenly widened, and he straightened up behind her, his face finally leaving hers, his chest withdrawing from her back.

“Wait, I have an idea!” He shot, suspiciously enthusiastic.

Hinata raised her head back again and tried to turn around to see what he meant but, before she could have done anything, his arms had already deployed above her, his hands holding his red shirt open like an umbrella right over their heads. She let out a little shriek of surprise when his chest hurried against her back again: he was only wearing his neckerchief, now.

“Naruto-kun!” She scolded him, profoundly scandalized by such an indecent attitude, her hands mindlessly leaving her chest to come and press against her mouth to clearly illustrate her state of mind, “You can’t do such a thing! What if the senseis saw us?”

He laughed, dismissing her concerns with one of his wide, mischievous signature grins, acting as if having his _very naked_ chest against her _very naked_ back was a totally normal and okay thing to do for two underage scouts.

“Ah, come on Hinata, you look super cold, I cannot leave you like that! Don’t worry, go ahead! I’ll keep you dry and safe from the wind til you’re down, I promise!”

No matter how offended she was right now, she couldn’t deny that, with him, so warm, so tall, so reassuring, and his shirt, the coolness of the wind combined with the rain affected her way less before, the muscles on her back now imperceptibly relaxing against him, the heat he irradiated making her want to sink against him even more.

 _The heat he irradiated…_ Blushing profusely from the acute realization of him being against hers, Hinata’s eyes widened, her brain becoming aware of how intimate the situation was, the forbidden contact igniting her cheeks even more, her inner thighs clenching.

She had never touched a guy’s chest before and, even if it was only with her shoulder blades, she knew that what they were currently doing was a whole kind of wrong. If Kurenai and Iruka-sensei saw how they were standing right now, her in a bathing suit and him with only his shorts on, surely they would have pulled them apart immediately... They may have been co-ed, but that didn’t mean that they were allowed to get physically closer with each other like this.

For the first time since he had joined her, Naruto seemed to notice her inner turmoil and, too dumbfounded by the incongruousness of the scene to do something, she followed his glance slipping curiously down her hands that were still covering her mouth, to her collarbone and… the bulge of her breast, still tucked inside her swimsuit top.

She looked at him. He looked at her.

He knew she knew. She knew he knew she knew. They knew.

“Hum, go ahead, please, I won’t look, I swear”, hasten to mumbled Naruto as he quickly looked away, his ears now as red as the shirt he kept over Hinata’s head. 

This was so embarrassing. 

Not only was he casually pressing his _bare_ _chest_ against her, but now he was also ogling at her boobs, no matter how accidentally. Neji nii-san was right: boys were all perverts.

Now on the outlook, Hinata reluctantly crouched in the stream to collect some water, only tolerating him for the welcome cover he was providing her with, her mind determined on finishing her wash promptly to leave the brook and all this awkwardly awkward situation behind her as soon as possible. 

Picking herself up, she unwillingly settled against his warm chest again and splattered herself with the icy water, running her small and delicate hands on her shoulders and upper arms.

He was exceptionally warm, especially for someone not wearing anything else than a drenched shirt and a neckerchief, warmer than anyone should legally be allowed to be after four days of awful weather, warmer than clothes or blankets right now. 

And that chest… Hinata turned crimson at the sensation of his large, firm pectorals squeezed against her shoulders. She had never had the... “Opportunity” to see him without a top on before but, given his general athletic condition, under his shirt laid the promise of a great figure and from what she could tell with her insensitive back, the gift was just as great looking as the wrapping.

 _Great figure…_ She immediately shook her head, appalled by her own behavior. Neji nii-san was wrong. In this configuration, she definitely was the pervert.  
How could she have dared to judge him for inadvertently glancing at her uncovered breast for a close second when she was the one copping a feel with her shoulder blades right now, trying to picture how his torso looked like? Damn, this camp would never end soon enough.

Bending over to collect more water, she forcibly splashed her face to calm the fire that had taken over her entire body before promptly standing back up to finish scrubbing the dirt off her chest and run away to her tent, her butt accidentally brushing against him in the process. Oh, why? She muttered a silent “sorry” and hurriedly brushed her collarbones and breast when, out of the blue, _something_ happened.

She froze. 

An unfamiliar bump, somewhere against the small of her back, had her stop any kind of movement, her breath suddenly stuck in her throat, her eyes opened so wide she genuinely thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. Sharply raising her head at her teammate, carmine coloring both their faces as he quickly turned his head aside, his shifty eyes leaving the curves of the swimsuit top that contained her breast, Hinata finally understanding what was shamefully going on behind her back.

She may have been pretty naive and inexperienced when it came down to the other sex, but she wasn’t dumb either. 

He actually had noticed her boobs. 

He had noticed her boobs and was checking them. 

And that was giving him an erection. 

Awkwardly coughing, probably deeply embarrassed from getting caught, Naruto straightened up and moved his hips a bit further away from Hinata’s back, the young blond trying his best to hide from her what was happening in his pants -but not very well. 

In front of him, still standing still in the middle of the stream, Hinata was speechless.

She didn’t know what to do. This revelation had short-circuited her brain and she could’t tell who felt the most embarrassed by the situation between the two of them, him or her. It was like they had both witnessed a very intimate moment of the other’s life that they shouldn’t have seen, something she should be deeply ashamed of but that, instead, made her core tense and her spine tingle with a dark anticipation she had barely ever experienced before.

“Na… Naruto-kun!” she mouthed, his name sounding midway between a scolding and a whine on her lips. He hesitantly dared to glance back at her and their eyes locked for the first time, an ashamed pout on his face.

Around them, only the crackling of the rain on the soaked ground and the steady rumbling of the stream could be heard. They were alone.

She wondered what was going on in this mysteriously empty head of his: Naruto had never been particularly hard to read, brazenly displaying his every thought and emotion for everyone to see, and it was the reason why Hinata was so unsettled by his attitude. 

Ever since they had joined the troop ten years ago, he had always proclaimed loud and clear to anyone who would listen that he liked Sakura and had never stopped relentlessly pursuing her despite her repeated rejections. Hinata couldn’t exactly blame him for that, though: every guy in the whole world, upon meeting Sakura, was doomed to fall for her. Maybe it was her bright and energetic personality, or her rocking body, or how she was so cute and nice and kind. A little bit of everything, probably.

Hinata’s pink teammate had a firm, slender, well-defined figure without a hint of fat, and a delicately golden skin that complemented the whole picture nicely. It was obvious why the guys would like a piece of that, then. Damn, even Hinata wasn’t _that_ straight, which confused her even more. How could Naruto, who had always been so openly infatuated with Sakura, be getting turned on by her, her polar opposite?

She wasn’t particularly athletic. She wasn’t fat, but she wasn’t “model” skinny either. She was pale, her natural light complexion sending off sick vibes to any new person who didn’t know her. She was short. She was painfully plain looking. There was nothing particularly desirable in her. Which probably explained why feeling him suddenly lusting after her caused excitement to start pooling between her legs. 

This was so wrong. 

She loved it.

 _She_ was the one arousing him. She had never thought her body could ever have that effect on someone else, one day.

Her eerie purple eyes drowning his ocean ones, it was like they were under a spell, both too caught up in the moment to dare look away or say something, for they knew that, if they did, reality would catch up with them and they would have to stop what they were doing. 

And Hinata did not want to stop.

His raw, masculine, hot sexual energy was overwhelming her and she drew herself closer to him, rejoicing in his delectable warmth, arching her pelvis and back to squeeze her body against his erection, his burning glaze slowly running down her chest back to her breast again.

It was way too many silences too late to go back, anyway.

Hinata held her breath, a primal part of her brain asserting control over her entire body and, in a deliberate gesture that did not feel like her _at all_ , slid her hand down her torso.

The damp fabric of her swimsuit top was chilly under her skin as she lovingly caressed her left boob, the mount feeling uneven under her touch due to the peaking nipple. Above her, Naruto’s face twitched, his jaw tensing up. Her index circled her hard nipple, and he gulped -hard. In her back, his member stiffened. 

There was something exhilarating, intoxicating even, at seeing him crave for her body like that. It was also wakening a beast, a shady and unknown force hidden deep inside of her that she had no idea was there and made her keep on putting her little show, suppressing the part of her brain that usually controlled her shame and prevented her from ever stepping outside of the lines. Right here, right now, almost naked in the icy stream of their campsite, Hinata felt drunk on power, her shy personality finally discovering how it felt to hold another human being under her thumb. She was the one that made him feel this way, that controlled what he could and could not see, and when it all ended.

It was wrong and she loved it.

After a couple of extra back and forths, once she felt like the hunger that was now perfectly perceptible in his eyes had grown enough, she abandoned the tip of her breast to go back to the naked part above her swimsuit, her pinkie slowly playing with the rim of the thick, spongy fabric. His breath became instantly more labored. 

She slid her hand inside the dampened cup.

Soft, fluffy skin found her cold fingers and she quivered slightly at the cold contact, instinctively sinking against him even more. She moved her hand over this heavy breast of hers -and he thrust against her lower back, a groan escaping from his sealed lips.

He needed more. And so did she.

The beast in her loins demanded to be fed.

She could have counted on one hand the number of times she had dared masturbate before, and always above clothes or with an object in between her and this sibylline area of her anatomy, cradle of her feminity. She had never had had the courage to fully explore herself, too grossed out and ashamed to even try. 

Thankfully, today, she was someone else.

Following the natural curves of her body, her hands ventured to the southern regions of her being, her heightened breath fogging her brain, the delirious feeling getting to her head.

She flew over the cavity of her navel, the small hill of her belly, her skin wet and frozen, until her fingers finally found the elastic of her bottoms, lazily sitting on her hips. Her lower stomach tightened up with anticipation. 

Breathing heavily in her ear, apparently as turned down as her by what was going to happen next, Naruto feverishly ground himself against her, his eyes mesmerized by the timid finger she had just squeezed under the waistband of the thin and damp clothes, Hinata weirdly uncertain about what she was about to find under it. She needed some kind of encouragement. She needed his validation.

“Hinata…” He pleaded, short-winded.

That would do.

She wanted him to say her name again. She wanted him to _beg_ her to relieve him. She wanted him to surrounder every once of his will to her. She wanted to be his undoing. 

He surely was hers.

She shivered at the contact of her digit at the parting of her lips, her pelvis wriggling with impatience, guilt and lustful urge burning a hole through the command center of her brain, rendering the ordinary so chaste and pure young girl a hot mess of forbidden desire and dripping arousal.

They both wanted more from one another, and she knew it was bad. It wasn’t something good girls from proper families should be looking forward nor experiencing and yet, right here, right now, all she could think of was her finger right above her slick slit, her back and ass rubbing in spite of herself against the boy’s hardened member, the pent-up lust she didn’t know she had aching relief like an itch only her could scratch. 

Her finger, hard, cold, colder than her loins, parted her lips and brushed against that barely familiar spot of hers that she had only remotely approached until now, instantly eliciting a moan of pleasure that got trapped in her throat, Naruto’s blue eyes not missing a thing of what what happening. Everything down there was moist, saturated with that sticky fluid she usually found repelling and shameful, but everything was also warm, incredibly warm and soft, the very opposite of the rest of her body right now. Arching her pelvis out as much as she could to give herself more room to explore, her heart skipped a beat from the overly sensual sensation that daring to explore her very own intimacy provided her with, her finger smearing her arousal around her hypersensitive fold slowly, her lips unexpectedly puffy with apprehension.

She could feel her own pulse dow, there, the small and scary bud she had always been too afraid to touch directly throbbing against her finger, her tip and nail encountering her entrance sooner than expected after it. She moved her hand back up again, and the torturous pleasure it gave her made her bit her lip, her gaze longing at Naruto’s open mouth, her eyes drawing the contours of his jaw. Had she been taller, she would have kissed him.

Her hand dived back, her palm cradling her crotch as best as she could, applying pressure on her pelvic bone to make everything feel even better and soon, she found herself heartily massaging her slit, her fingers slipping up and down her womanhood, each passage over the small nub sparkling tingles of blissful rapture down her spine and core, an intense fever threatening to burst under her skin.

Behind her, now mimicking her hand’s rhythm, Naruto was aggressively humping her, his lips mouthing incoherent grunts just for her to hear, his heated breath against the ice of her neck making her feel sexier than she had ever felt in her entire life, more feminine, more confident as well.

How could something so wrong feel so inherently right? She truly wondered.

Her finger, mercilessly teasing her clit, rubbing and pressing against it, was getting too slow for her own taste and she mechanically started to straddle her own hand, her loins burning with rough lust for that sweet release she was so readily chasing after, her ass and the small of her back wrapping and stroking his tensed cock with the same energy she channeled between her swollen lips.

She didn’t have to wait to witness the consequences of that increase of pressure against his manhood. His face immediately contracted from the surge of friction, his breath nursing a guttural and animalistic growl. 

That was too much for Hinata to handle.

Finally closing her eyes as she felt the strange but familiar tightening in her abdomen grow with each of her eager caresses, her finger soaked with her essence, she tempestuously aimed for the gratification she knew would solve all her problems, her own body urging her to rub her bud stronger and faster, a second finger pressed on top of the first one finally allowing her to achieve the right level pressure for her core to bridge those last couple of meters that stood between her and her relief.

“Hey, Naruto, where are you? We’re still waiting!”

And just like that, the spell vanished. All of the sudden, she was back in the middle of the stream, her feet and legs completely frozen, her body soggy from the drizzle, her panting sexual desire gone in a blink of an eye, Naruto’s shirt above their heads barely protecting them from anything. 

He didn’t say anything nor even looked at her when he took a step back, effectively ending the intimate connection between his chest and her back, her ass feeling strangely lonely without his erection pressed against it, nor when he ran back to the bank after having dropped his red shirt, big, way too big for her, on her shoulders. Beyond the rain, Kiba called for the blond again and Naruto hurried up, quickly putting his shoes back on and vanishing in the fog, taking away with him Hinata’s shirt that she had so diligently left on the side with her neckerchief earlier on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For their troop's uniform, I used the French _Scouts et Guides de France_ one and more specifically the one being worn by the 15-18 age group called _Pionnier (M)/Caravelle (F)_ , recognizable by its [red shirt](https://lesscouts.be/fileadmin/_processed_/a/d/csm_Pionniers02_7cb65371f6.png).
> 
> The title of the fic is also a direct translation of the first line of the _[Des couleurs sur mon chemin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agW-MPHw0_4)_ chorus, a scout song extremely popular in France.
> 
> Please, consider making your kids join the scouts, I swear masturbating together in rivers isn't _all_ we do 😂 It really is the adventure of a lifetime!


	2. Sweet as Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet as Candy - _The vision of a certain someone turns Naruto into a hot mess during a hike_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Naruto Smut Monday 2021 February Tumblr prompt: "Sweet as Candy"
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Naruto? Which king are you calling?”

Naruto abruptly woke up from his daydream and apologetically stared at Ino and Shikamaru who were eyeballing him with a hint of irritation, waiting for his signal to start the trick. Right behind them, on the narrow forest path they were walking, stood Kiba, his camping bag unstrapped to the maximum in front of him, its reinforced back laying at a right angle against his stomach, carrying the makeshift table that allowed their little group to keep on playing even during these daily hikes. Trekking by his side, Shino completed their party of five, the rest of the scout group lagging a couple of meters behind, climbing as well as they could the rocky, sloping way that led to the hill’s summit. 

The apocalyptic rain that had been tirelessly falling on them since the beginning of their camp six days ago had finally taken a break and, with the deep, clear blue of the sky wide open above their heads, their scout leaders had decided to take advantage of this potentially short truce in the weather to take everyone one a three-hour stroll up the nearest clump.

Hiking was far from being Naruto’s favorite troop activity: the big outdoor games they organized after tea time or the wooden constructions he and the boys would build to improve their base camp were, by a long shot, way funnier and exciting to him while also providing him with a much clearer purpose than those boring walks across the woods to contemplate whatever unremarkable pile of old rocks Iruka felt like showing them on this particular day. Moreover, the man may well have been telling them that the view from today’s hill was “spectacular”, Naruto was no fool: he knew it would be the exact same forestry sight as all the ones that had come before, and that their leader would go into raptures in front of it for absolutely _no reason at all_ , snapping away at the panorama like the old, uncool man he was becoming. Obviously, at 26 years old, Iruka seemed at the gates of Death to Naruto.

“Naruto!” Huffed this time Kiba, who had never been particularly known for his patience, “What are you waiting for? New Year?” 

Oh, right. The game. 

Promptly checking his hand, Naruto called the King of Hearts and Ino who, despite their unorthodox setup, had been declared the one siding on Shikamaru’s right, led the first trick, placing a card on top of Kiba’s bag. The King of Spades.

Had Ino been in his team, she would have probably chosen to play the King of Hearts first, although Naruto wasn’t enough of a truly competent player to assure this with any kind of certainty: to nobody’s surprise, Shikamaru was the troop’s real Tarot master, followed by Shino and ordinarily, Naruto never ventured to bid, too afraid to get a thrashing in front of everyone. However, he hadn’t been quite himself lately and, in a moment of madness, had gone for a _guard_ , effectively outbidding Ino’s _take_ , therefore becoming the taker. Damn it.

The rules of Tarot weren’t anything hard to understand, once you had played a game or two. You had a deck of seventy-eight cards that you dealt between either four or five players, and said deck was composed of three different categories of cards: the trumps, the oudlers, and the suites. The four suits were pretty standard playing cards, comprising of fourteen cards each going from one to ten, followed by a Jack, a Knight, a Queen and a King. The faceless cards held no true value whatsoever and, when counting the points at the end of a game, were only worth half a point each; the Jack and the Knight, on the other hand, were worth three points, the Queen four, and the King five. The twenty-two trump cards were also numbered, except for one of the three oudlers, the Fool, and all worth half a point, except for the one of trumps, the twenty-one of trumps, and the Fool, which stood at five.

At the beginning of every trick, the winner of the previous trick -or, at the start of a game, the person at the right of the dealer- played any card they’d like and the others had to follow suit, always playing a higher card -unless they couldn’t-, with the highest one winning the trick, the goal being for the taker to win as many tricks as possible in order to reach a set amount of points at the end of the game to win their contract. 

This was a crucial detail for the troop, especially for its most avid Tarot players: indeed, every single score made by every single player at the end of every single game played during their camp was being carefully registered in a little notebook held by Shikamaru, and the scout that had the lowest score at the end of the camp had to bring snacks for everyone at the next school year’s opening weekend. Having only narrowly escaped this dreadful fate last year, Naruto needed to do his best to ensure he did not lose this time around; after all the teasing poor Kiba had suffered a year ago -mostly from him-, he knew the payback would hit him hard. If only Lee was still there, he would have increased Naruto’s chances to not end up dead last…

But Lee and Neji and Tenten, being one year older than them, had moved up one age group already and were now their own, autonomous trio, planning and doing their own little camp by themselves, exempted of Iruka’s stupid walks in this stupid forest that was stupidly wet, not stupidly biding over Ino when they had no talent for Tarot whatsoever. Naruto sighed. Life was dead unfair.

After Ino came Shino’s turn, then Kiba’s, then his. As he put down his own card -a worthless seven of Spades-, his eyes caught a brief glimpse of the trailing group behind them, its two leading members’ light giggle but a faint, crystal melody in the woods’ muffling density. He blinked, and quickly focused his attention back on the game, heat already rushing to his ears.

When had Hinata stopped being a genderless friend to become the ultimate forbidden fruit? He couldn’t say for certain, but he remembered the time when, a couple of months ago, during a weekend, they had bumped into one another during a game of tag and he had noticed how positively _huge_ her… “Bosom” had become. 

Kiba, being the refined and clever dog everyone knew him to be, always called this specific part of the female anatomy the “eyes”, a codename that allowed him to more or less discreetly comment on women's… “Bosoms” loudly and publicly. “She has such great eyes, her sight must be excellent”, had he told the guys once during another hike just like today’s upon crossing path with another hiker who happened to be particularly well-equipped. So, yeah, somewhere between the tag game and… _Last time_.

Naruto had never been one to be comfortable around sexuality in general. Worst, he always acted a little prudish whenever the subject was brought up, too ashamed to discuss it even with his male buddies. Of course, he had intimately explored his body on _many_ occasions before, had looked up stuff online, he made sure to empty his cookies and clear his browser history every single time following his personal “experiments”, but he had never practiced this “sport” with a partner. 

It felt to him that he was still not mature enough to fully comprehend the significance of his own desires, and that he was too young to even think of finding someone to team up with. Apparently, Hinata, felt mature enough.

Perhaps it was her somewhat innocent ingenuousness, combined with her kind shyness, that made “last time” even more insanely hotter in Naruto’s mind, like he had been propelled in one of those videos he secretly cherished watching when alone, only this time with Hinata in the main role. It had even made him wonder if her reserved and goody-two-shoes personality wasn’t just a carefully crafted act: did all shy girls really hide a wild persona deep down inside, like the one from _Horny Sophomores VII_? 

‘Cause, he knew he hadn’t dreamed it: she had touched “her eyes” in front of him, before touching her “girl thing” when he was literally _right there_ , and he could swear she had _liked_ it. She hadn’t even moved or said a thing when, almost instinctively and unconsciously at first -then pretty deliberately-, he had rubbed himself against her.

Too bad he had had his shorts on: the thick, damp, rigid fabric had somewhat toned down the contact of her tiny but generously gifted body, preventing him from coming before this numbskull of Kiba had barged in. He had then scarpered with his tail between his legs, too ashamed of what had just happened, leaving her in the confusion of the flight with his shirt and forcing him to grab hers to appear somewhat decent and unsuspicious in front of his game partners. Ever since, he had been wearing a uniform one size too small, the collar strangling him each time he had to properly button it up, but it was still a preferable alternative to risking contact with Hinata. 

Lately, her sole sight had been enough to make him blush and his private parts tensed up.

It took three tricks for Shino to reveal himself as the holder of the King of Hearts, a discovery that delighted Naruto for it almost guaranteed his victory, which occurred after a frenzied battle against Shikamaru who, as the self-appointed leader of the defending team, was determined to bring Naruto and Shino down. Fortunately for the blond, there was only so much even the best strategist could ever do against two players holding three oudlers, two kings and over half the trumps, and Naruto filled his contract easily, a satisfied smirk on his lips as their great Tarot specialist entered the game’s points with a pout under their respective names in his little notebook. 

“Another round?” Offered immediately Kiba, eager to take his revenge. Ino shook her head. 

“I’m out” she claimed as she slowed down her pace and suddenly passed behind their group, “I wanna go chat with the others a little.”

“Anyone wanna play? We’re missing one person!” Yelled Kiba to the stragglers before stumbling on a big root, too busy looking behind to pay attention to the road. Naruto tensed up straight away: if Hinata were to join them, her presence would end his feeble interest in the current game for good.

“Sure, I’ll play!” Responded Sakura as she was already catching up with the four young men without even consulting the others, a happy expression on her dirtied face. Pfiou. That was a close one.

Soon, they were playing again.

“You people want a lollipop?”

Behind Kiba’s big annoying head, only three or four meters down the way, Chōji was offering Ino, Kurenai and Hinata some round-shaped candies on white plastic sticks and wrapped in colorful paper.

With a thankful smile, Hinata grabbed a purple one and unwrapped it promptly, her eyes suddenly lighting up when she discovered the taste she had randomly selected.

Naruto couldn’t be happier to have had the presence of mind to not bid this time around, for he was barely paying attention to the game or the path anymore. In his field of vision, the pure and chaste Hinata was working on her lollipop _hard_.

If anyone else had seen her sucking on this rock-hard piece of candy, perhaps would they have found the scene perfectly acceptable and decent; however, to this horny seventeen-year-old boy, this looked more like an incredibly sexy show she was putting on just for him. Her delicate hand grabbing the white stick that stuck out of her mouth, she sucked out the round sweet in a sonorous “pop”, before giving the treat a little lick and eagerly diving it back inside her mouth. _Damn_.

In his pants, safely tucked in his underwear to avoid any embarrassing situation, his penis twitched. It was always the same story, a scenario he had lived again and again a thousand times before, ever since he had been able to get it erected and experience pleasure. The familiar heaviness of his stiff member, pumped with blood. The pleasant stinging in his thighs and back. The impatience blooming in his lower abdomen, light at first.

He gulped.

He really wished he could refrain himself from having this kind of thoughts right here, right now, while walking and playing and being surrounded by his entire troop, but he simply couldn’t. Hinata was sucking on that tiny piece of candy and it made him furiously want to finally practice with a partner.

But not with any partner: with Hinata, specifically.

Could she be more experienced than him? He had no idea. Up until two days ago, he would have said “no”, but… 

Did it even matter, anyway? If she did, she could show him how the game was being played, just like Shikamaru when he was trying to explain to him how to hunt the one of trumps at Tarot; and if she did not, they could just figure out the rules together. 

Yes. One way or another, he would enjoy it. He would actually enjoy it _a lot._ If they had been alone back at the river -no, if they had been alone somewhere else, anywhere else, in his bedroom back home, in the scouts’ unit room, in a place wherever, but alone and protected from unwanted glances and untimely interruptions, he would have unbuttoned his pants right there and pulled them down, and his underwear too. He would have dared to show himself to her because, in a way, she already knew him and therefore, while still embarrassing, it would not have been as awkward as with any other girl. Then, he would have invited her closer and…

She did it again. Licking her lollipop. Her lips playfully circling the hard piece, and slowly getting it inside her mouth. Then, out. In. And out. She then licked it again. And again.

This was driving him insane, the view a million times more interesting than any sight Iruka could ever show them. His imagination was going wild. He could vividly picture her getting on her knees, right in front of him, and doing the same thing to him. Except he was bigger than any lollipop she would have ever had in her life before. Way bigger. And probably not as sweet.

Would she give him those innocent eyes while eating his rigid member with her exquisite mouth? He could only imagine, but the answer had to be “yes”. She would be doing it the same, her shy tongue giving his engorged and wet tip an uncertain lick at first. It would be her first time, their first time, so she would beg him to be indulgent towards her. And then, after a second of hesitation, her warm breath brushing against his penis hardening with anticipation, she would taste him the same way she was tasting her lolly, her pink lips molding him effortlessly, her mouth eagerly sucking on the sensitive skin, trying to milk him for everything he had. 

The chilling sensation in his groin abruptly strengthened, and Naruto felt such an acute, aching burn for release, that he simply couldn’t ignore it anymore. He had to do something about it. _Now._

“I’m taking a leak, be right back!” He nonchalantly reported to his group before shoving his cards in his shirt’s -well, technically Hinata’s- pocket and vanishing into the dense forest that surrounded them on both sides, pulling away from the rest of the troop. He had to be fast, and he had to be discreet. No one could spy on him.

He walked for a whole minute through the greenery, maybe two, extremely preoccupied with putting as much distance as possible between him and the others, rushing through the branches and bushes until he couldn’t see the path anymore. He grinned. That would do.

Hastily, he opened his short and with an eager pull, freed his penis, pent-up and ready for some action. Being robbed of his last had almost killed him and he was the horniest he had been in a long time, but between the poor weather and the restlessness of camp life -not to mention the cold, humid clothes-, he hadn’t found the time to give his body and mind the much-awaited reward they longed for. 

Knowing exactly what was about to happen, he started playing the score he knew by heart.

He felt like a shiver of relief when, finally, his hand encircled his dick, hard and slick, and he repressed a moan. The urge to empty his balls became more desperate. He started stroking. Fuck. That did feel good. 

He closed his eyes. 

She looked so darn cute and naughty with that lollipop. Her lips had to be all sticky from the sugar, and her tongue purple from the artificial dye. This girl. What a tease.

Who could have guessed?

He pulled on his cock again, and his scrotum tightened. When he truly focused, it almost felt like she was there, sucking him instead of that stupid lollipop, his self-willed member thrusting inside her warm and cozy mouth, her body fighting against her natural gag reflex to take as much of him as she could, her hands firmly circling his base, just like he was doing right now.

“Aaah…”

It would be spectacular. Tenderly making love to Hinata’s mouth. It would have to be quite special. 

And then, he remembered “last time”. The way she had pleasured herself in front of him. How big and round and perky her breast was. How, even from behind, the thick fabric of her swimsuit top was giving him a glimmering of her hardened nipples. How she was moaning against him as her hand got busier and busier down there.

His breath got heavier.

He wanted to see her doing it again, he wanted to take her by any possible way with his pulsating member, he wanted to come for her and see her come for him. In his groin, he could feel that he was reaching the wanted point of no return. His hand picked up the pace.

He wanted to make her come with his cock. He wanted to tease her so much that she would beg him to fuck her. 

He was almost there.

He thrusted in his hand even more thoroughly.

He wanted her to yell, his name a prayer on her lips as she came undone.

He wanted her physically.

He wanted her for himself.

His body tensed up all at once and, as his penis took over his brain for a split second, everything became numb, except for the glorious feeling in his spasming dick, extreme bliss and euphoria overflowing his whole being and knocking him almost unconscious. All his worries, the anxiety from the camp, the negative feelings brought by the bad weather, everything was being drained out of him in a flash, and he looked down with pride as one, two, three, four, five spurts of hot, thick cum shot out of his sensitive tip to spread against the tree he was hiding being behind. He had come a lot.

The endorphins washing over his brain, he gleefully wiped his hand on his shorts before rezipping them and running back to the path, rushing to catch up with the troop. In his underwear, safely tucked away, he could feel his penis retracting, finally satisfied after two days of a torturous agony.

“Oh, Naruto, what are you doing there?” Asked Iruka, surprised, after the blond had casually appeared right next to him at the end of the line, Hinata, Ino and Chōji still eating their lollipops in front of them. Naruto swallowed uncomfortably: sweets may be ruined for good in his dense mind, now. The two girls, upon hearing Iruka, turned around, curious, the hands holding their candy stick.

“Naruto! You ain’t playing Tarot anymore?” 

Picking up the pace to get to their level, Naruto slid between the two girls, before picking up the pace and getting to their level as he planned on passing them to catch up with the players ahead who had apparently kept on going without him. Ino gave him a mischievous glance and chuckled, before offering him her greatly diminished sweet, almost dripping with her saliva. 

“Wanna try?” She offered slyly in an attempt to disgust him as she brought the lollipop closer to his face to make him retreat. Dodging her attack, Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. 

“No thank you”, he declined with a playful pout, “I bet your saliva is full of Sai’s.”

“Na-Naruto!”

Disconcerted by her companion’s sneak attack, quick as a flash, Hinata let go of her lollipop, now firmly secured behind Naruto’s teeth, in a shriek.

Oh, blackcurrant. Based on the color, he would have betted grapes. He understood her surprise from earlier.

“Ah, Hinata, not fast enough!” Laughed Iruka in front of the young girl’s crestfallen expression, her jaw dropping slightly opened in outrage.

“You know I was eating it?” She bravely managed to get out despite her extreme shyness and ordinary reluctance to speak directly to the troop’s boys, but Naruto dismissed it with a shrug.

“I don’t care”, he assured her with a bright, lopsided grin, “Your saliva isn’t full of Sai’s!”

Her lips vanishing into a thin line, Hinata rolled her eyes and turned away, a deep pink blush coloring her loving cheeks. Too cute.

He laughed and, having deserted his team for too long, returned to the head of the row, leaving behind the girls with Hinata who was still too busy avoiding his stare. He betted that if he kissed right now, she would taste as sweet as his candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably pretty tame but yeah, the true focus of this piece were the Tarot game and the hike, sorry 😂
> 
> French Tarot is definitely a major French scout card game and is also still immensely popular within more conservative communities of traditional catholic culture. You play it with a special Tarot deck and true scout Tarot enthusiasts usually have waterproof ones, to be ready to play in any given situation! I don't believe it's actually known outside of France and Belgium so, sorry if my explanations seemed quite nebulous, I really did my best...
> 
> By the way, the way Kiba's is carrying his bag on the front, with its straps loosen up to the maximum to create a flat surface is how we used to hike with my group: When you're walking five to seven hours a day for a month, days can get quite long and this allowed us to play cards! Other scout favorites are the President, and the Werewolves of Millers Hollow.
> 
> Too bad my work doesn't qualify to be taken into account for the event on Tumblr, but I hope you still enjoyed this month's prompt and I'll see you guys in March 🥰


End file.
